sonic_boom_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fox and Found
Fox and Found '''is the first episode of Sonic Boom Legends. It first aired on 22 April, 2017 in Australia and on 22 April, 2017 in the United States. Synopsis Fixer discovers a mysterious girl in the woods, who seems to be on the run. Is there more to this girl than meets the eye? Appearances '''Characters * Alkira the Arctic Fox (First Appearance) * Fixer the Fox (First Appearance) * Quayla the Grizzly Bear (First Appearance) * Dawn the Rabbit (Mentioned) * Wake the Hawk (Mentioned) * Erik the Okapi (Mentioned) * Knave the Hedgehog (Mentioned) * Ensham the Arctic Fox (First Appearance) Locations * Forgone Island ** Forgone Forest ** Cliffs Boardwalk ** Greenvale Hills *** Fixer's Workshop ** Main Village *** Ouayla's Hot Spot *** Erik's House *** Main's Library *** Meh Burger ** Stonegem Mountain *** Ensham's Cave Story There was a beautiful, afternoon night sky that shone over the Forgone Island. The beauty and the calmness it bestowed, made the land quiet, and peaceful. Through the waves that softly rolled on the beach, to the crisp atmosphere that flowed through the jungle, everything was peaceful. Deeper through the forest however, there shone a light. A light that came from a cave in the hillside, at the edge of the forest. There was a shadow, that emerged from inside the cave. By the looks of the moment of the shadow, it was in a rush. Like, it was running from something. Then, as the shadow made its way to the entrance of the cave, it disappeared, and we see the owner of it, at the entrance. It was a light blue fox, with a purple dress, white gloves and silver bangles. She turned around, to make sure the coast was clear, then, she ran off, into the night. Behind her, another shadow made its way through the light. This one was larger than the blue fox’s and by the looks of its movements, it was not happy. The blue fox was now making her way through the forest. She was running past trees, bushes, jumping over logs, and doing it quite fast as well. Soon enough, the night sky began to get darker, as the moon’s light could not make it through the tree’s foliage overhead. It was getting very late. The blue fox had been running for so long, she decided to slow her pace down, and take a break. She stopped by a tree, and began to exhale rapidly, trying to catch her breath. After she calmed down and settled, she then looked around her, and noticed how dark it was getting, and that she had no idea where she was. Things seemed to get a bit spookier as well. The blue fox began to carefully trek through the forest, but it was very difficult with all the unnerving things that were happening around her. The breeze making the trees shake, the leaves falling from the trees, the wind making whistling noises, it was all a bit much for the fox. Scared, she decided to set up camp for the night, and hopefully find a way out in the morning. So, the fox found a small clearing, with a log that she could use as a seat. She then began to gather wood and bark, and she placed them together. With a quick bang of two stones, the blue fox had made a warm fire. She sat on the log, and looked at the flames of the fire. How they danced and flickered, providing warmth and light. She sat there, amazed at the flames, as she shed a single tear from here eye. She wanted to feel warmth, and light, more then what a single fire could ever achieve. Then again, she was afraid. Scared that she would never find that light. Scared that she would have no other option, but to return home. Maybe she was not ready for this dream. This made the fox quite sad, as her eyes began to get heavy, and she felt very tired. She laid down on the log, and closed her eyes, ready to go to sleep. That sleep did not last long though, as she was sudden awakened by the sound of a stick snapping. She sprang her head up, looked around her, and saw nothing. She began to feel very scared with the sudden feel of danger closing in. The fire had died while she was asleep, she had little to no light to look around in. Suddenly, in the distance, she saw two small green lights, that looked as if they were approaching her. The fox, suddenly terrified about the incoming danger, grabbed a stick that was used for the fire, and armed herself. However, the green lights began to get bigger as they approached her, and as such, the fox felt even more terrified, to the point where she dropped the stick, and sat beside the log, looking up at the lights. The green lights now overlooked her, and the fox could not take it anymore. She closed her eyes and let out a small scream. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, it’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you.” A voice said. The fox stopped her scream, and opened her eyes. There, stood a dark yellow fox, with a black side bag, black fingerless gloves with green trim, and black goggles with green lenses that covered his eyes. The blue fox realized that it was the goggles that made the green light, and as such, she felt much more calm. The yellow fox held out his hand. “Here, let me help you.” The fox said calmingly. The blue fox looked at him. Seeing as though he looked friendly, she took his hand and she stood up. She then let go of his hand, and dusted off her dress. “Tha, thank you.” She said now feeling better, looking at the yellow fox. “Haha, no worries.” He replied. The fox then turned off his goggles, and moved them back to his forehead, revealing his green eyes. The blue fox looking him completely for the first time, and the yellow fox saw the blue fox clearer as a small moment of silence passed. “Oh! How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself.” The yellow fox took a step back. “My name is Fixer. Fixer the Fox.” Fixer said happily. “Oh, and I apologize for the scare. I was testing out my new night vision feature I installed in my goggles. They give off a light while they’re on.” The blue fox looked at Fixer, and gave a small giggle. “Don’t worry, its okay.” She replied. Fixer put his hands on his hips. “So, where are you from?” He asked. The thought of that question gave the blue fox a chill. “Umm, I lived on a hillside.” She stuttered. “A hillside?” Fixer remarked. “Well the closest hill there is around here is Stonegem Mountain. Over that way.” Fixer pointed in the distance, over the blue fox’s shoulder. “If you’re lost, then that’s your best bet on getting home.” The blue fox looked at Fixer with an uncertain look. “Tha, thank you.” “Happy to help!” Fixer replied happily. “So, I guess I’ll see you around. Good luck getting home!” Fixer slid the goggles back over his eyes, turned them on. He gave the blue fox a casual salute, then began walking back the way he came. The blue fox stood there, clueless on what to do. She could return home, and feel much safer than being in the woods, but Fixer made her feel safe too, but she did not want to betray his help. .... Fixer kept walking, thinking to himself. The cool night breeze blowing though fur, enjoying the quiet atmosphere. However, something caught his attention, he could hear footsteps behind him. Fixer gave a little grin. He knew who it was, but instead of noticing her existence, he decided to see how far she was willing to go. So, Fixer continued walking away from the footsteps. On the other end, the blue fox was trying to follow Fixer through the forest, without attracting his attention. It was a little difficult as she could not see very well in the dark, but she followed the green lights from Fixer’s goggles regardless. After a bit of walking, Fixer stood on the spot, and turned around. Not wanting to be seen, the blue fox ran behind a tree. “Haha, its okay, I know it’s you. You don’t have to hide.” Fixer said into the distance. As such, the blue fox emerged from the tree, and she walked toward Fixer. “I’m, I’m sorry. It’s just, this place is very scary looking.” She replied nervously. Fixer understood, and walked to the blue fox. “Well, it is very early in the morning, so the forest can get pretty spooky.” Fixer exclaimed. This did not help the blue fox out that much, so Fixer thought for a moment. “Hmm, why don’t you come with me for the day? I can show you around town, and we can get to know each other better.” After hearing that, the blue fox then felt quite relieved. “Really?” “Sure!” Fixer replied. “Then, before sundown, I’ll help take you back home.” “Oh.” She said suddenly feeling nervous again. “Alright.” “Well, come on then!” Fixer said, walking off. The blue fox ran over and followed beside him. “Oh, I didn’t catch your name, what was it, if you don’t mind me asking.” Fixer asked. The blue fox smiled a little. “My name is Alkira.” “Alkira, eh? What a lovely name.” Fixer replied. Alkira just smiled, and continued walking. “Thank you, Fixer. You have quite the name as well.” Fixer laughed, and they both continued to walk through the woods. The two foxes made their way through the woods, and they came across a clearing. The clearing had a small dirt path, and Fixer and Alkira began to walk across it, still talking about things. Now that the trees were not in the way, the sky was now beginning to light up, as the sun was ready to rise. Fixer and Alkira came across a small cliffside, beside the sea, called Cliffs Boardwalk along the dirt path. Further along the path, was another plain called Greenvale Hills, but you could clearly see the ocean. Then, something caught Fixer’s eyes. “Hey Alkira, look!” Alkira looked at the ocean, only to see the sun, beginning to rise over the blue waters. The colorful lights around made the scene so enjoyable. Alkira loved all the light that was beginning to surround her. Her eyes began to water, and Fixer noticed it. “Hey, is everything okay?” Fixer asked. “Oh, I’m sorry. It’s just, when you have lived in a cave for so long, you tend to miss the sun.” Alkira replied, trying to hold back the tear. Fixer nodded, and pondered on that thought. After the sun rose, Fixer and Alkira made their way to Fixer’s home. The building had a small room on the left side, while the rest seemed to be two stories high. The door was right in the middle. “Well, here we are, home sweet home.” Fixer said as they approached the house. Alkira was quite amazed. Then, Fixer and Alkira made their way into the house. Inside there was an open room, with a large wooden poll through the middle to support the roof. On the right side, there was the small room, and it looked like workshop equipment and work benches were there. On the left side, there was a separate room on the ground, and above it, were two more rooms. Both were connected via an indoor veranda that had a staircase that was along a wall. Fixer made his way toward a bench, that was located toward the back right of the open room. There, he checked a cupboard. “Haha, oh boy. The one day I have a guest over for breakfast, and I don’t have any extra cereal.” Fixer said as he closed the cupboard. “Well, looks like we will need to head into town for breakfast.” Fixer said to Alkira, who was still standing by the door. Fixer walked towards the door, and looked at Alkira. “How about a hot chocolate at Quayla's?” “Umm, sure!” Alkira replied confused. “Great! You are going to love Quayla's, she makes the best hot drinks.” Fixer said, as they both left the house. .... They walked along the dirt pathway again, however it was a very short walk. They walked over a small hill, and the pathway got much larger. Alkira could see buildings in the distance, as they walked. After they passed a wall, Fixer opened his arms out. “Welcome to Main Village.” Fixer announced. Alkira stood in place, and looked at it all. There was a main road, some building beside a stone wall, there was a large fast food place with a large burger sign on the top, and markets all selling different kinds of things. Fixer took Alkira to a small, two story building that had in very fancy writing, ‘Quayla’s Hot Spot’ above the door. “Well, here we are.” Fixer exclaimed as they made their way inside. The door had a bell on the inside, so when Fixer and Alkira made their way inside, the little bell jingled. Inside, there are chairs and tables that faced each other, with some beside the windows. At the back, there is a marble bench, with a cash register. Behind was a small kitchen, and a chalk board above it with different types of drinks and food. “Hey Quayla! You in here?” Fixer yelled across the room. “Is that you Fixer?” A voice in the kitchen yelled back. Then, a tall brown bear, with a green top, long black pants, and a long mahogany ponytail, tied together with a green hair band, walked from the kitchen. “Hey! It’s so good to see you!” Quayla said as she approached Fixer with arms out. Fixer walked to Quayla doing the same, before exchanging a hug with the bear. This made Alkira giggle a little, and that caught Quayla’s attention. “Oh!” Quayla said, lifting an eyebrow. “Who’s this Fixer?” Fixer and Quayla let go of their hug, and Fixer walked over to Alkira. “Quayla, I’d like you to meet a new friend. Her name is Alkira, and we came by for a hot chocolate.” “Aww, that’s so sweet! Is this a, date?” Quayla said with a snicker. “No Quayla, I’m just looking after her for the day.” Fixer groaned back. Alkira didn’t know what to think, so she just smiled. “But you look so cute together.” Quayla teased. “Quayla!” Fixer shouted. “Haha, alright, don’t get your goggles in a twist.” Quayla sassily replied while flicking Fixer’s goggles. “I’ll get you both your hot chocolates.” Quayla then went back into the kitchen. Fixer and Alkira sat down at a table near the window. “Just ignore her, she can be a bit nutty when she meets new people.” Fixer mumbled. “I heard that!” Quayla yelled from the kitchen. Alkira just burst out laughing. “Oh boy.” Fixer said, sinking his face into his hands. A little montage plays of Fixer and Alkira enjoying their hot chocolate, then they both visited the library, where Fixer introduced Alkira to Dawn. Wake was nearby, building a house out of books, like a deck of cards house. The house fell on top of Wake, causing a loud noise and everyone turned to him. Wake emerges from the pile, and laughs, while Dawn sighs to herself. Next, Fixer takes Alkira to Erik’s place, where Erik shows Alkira a scrapbook of the different kinds of sunsets he has captured. One even had a goofy picture of Fixer in it. Lastly, Fixer and Alkira both stopped at Meh Burger, where they met Knave, who was showing off his burger making skills to the new guest. His fast hands were very impressive, and Fixer and Alkira both enjoyed lunch. The montage ends with both Fixer and Alkira, back on the main road of Main Village, walking to the exit. .... “Alright Alkira, I think it’s about time we got you home.” Fixer said to Alkira. Alkira now felt quite sad, as she had so much fun today, she didn’t want to leave. “Umm, hey Fixer, about that.” Alkira mumbled. “Oh, hold that thought Alkira, I forgot to get something.” Fixer cut in. He then began to run away, back down the road. “Just wait there, I’ll be right back!” He called. Alkira stood there, motionless, and looked around. She looked at all the places she had been too, and all the faces she met. She didn’t want to leave. She felt like it was home already. She just needed to tell Fixer that. Suddenly, Alkira felt someone grab her arm behind her. She turned around, only to meet a large, dark blue fox glaring down at her. His fur was rough, and he looked strong, and angry. “What are you doing out here! I told you never to leave the cave!” The fox yelled at her. “No, wait, please! I can explain!” Alkira pleaded. Nearby, Fixer was running down the road, until he heard Alkira’s voice, and noticed the terror in it. He skidded to a halt, before turning around, and sprinted back to her location. The larger fox grabbed Alkira’s wrist, and began dragging her towards the exit to the village. “This time, you’ll never see the light of day again!” “No, please don’t!” Alkira pleaded again, feeling the pain of the grip from the fox. She began resisting the larger fox, by pulling her arm away, however the larger fox would just not have it. He raised his arm, about to slap Alkira, when suddenly he felt a sharp pain behind his leg. “Arrgh!” The fox cried in pain. He let go of Alkira, who then fell to the floor. She looked up to see who helped her, and there stood Fixer the Fox, standing by her side. By the looks of the injury, Fixer jump kicked the large fox, right at the back of his knee. The larger fox then slowly got back up, and saw Fixer standing there. “You!” He growled. “I’ll get you for this!” The fox then ran toward Fixer, who was ready for him. The fox ran at Fixer with a heavy punch, but Fixer ducked under swing, and countered with hitting him in the side with his elbow. The fox yelped in pain, but went in again with another punch. This time, Fixer leaned to the left, and put his foot out, effectively tripping the larger fox as he ran past. He landed on the ground with a large thump. Not giving up, the larger fox grabbed a pile of dirt from the ground, and threw it at Fixer, effectively blinding Fixer for a moment. In that moment, the fox grabbed Fixer’s arm, and threw him across the ground. Fixer was lying the ground, pretty hurt from that throw. “And stay down!” The larger fox yelled at Fixer. “I’m her father, and I can do what I want with her!” He then proceeded to walk towards Alkira, who was crawling away from him. “Oh, you’re in a lot of trouble young missy. Just you wait until we get home” He growled. Alkira was very nervous, and she began to shake in fear as she then closed her eyes. Fixer raised his head, and gritted his teeth together. He sprang up from the ground and ran to the fox. Just as the fox was about to grab Alkira again, Fixer came in, jumped in the air and punched the fox, right in the eye. Thwack! The fox then fell backwards, yelling in pain, holding his hurt face. “ARRGH!” He yelled, rolling on the ground. He tossed and turned, trying to make the pain go away. Fixer turned and looked at Alkira, who was on the ground with her eyes closed. “Hey, are you alright?” Fixer asked. His voice made Alkira open her eyes, and look at him. Fixer offered his hand again, to help Alkira up. “Hey, its okay now.” Fixer said assuring. Alkira took his hand, and stood up, before giving Fixer a hug. “Thank you, Fixer.” She said tenderly. Fixer was startled, but then hugged back. The fox calmed down a little, before beginning to stand up again. Fixer let Alkira go, and turned to face the fox. “What is wrong with you?!” Fixer yelled, looking over him. “You should never treat anybody like that!” “Heh, what do you know?” The fox said as he got to his feet. A clear, red mark left from the punch Fixer gave him. “I’m her father! I own her! She belongs to me!” He yelled, looking at Alkira. Alkira then hid behind Fixer, very nervous. “Not anymore you don’t!” Fixer yelled back. This made the fox stop for a moment, and look at Fixer confused. Alkira too, looked at Fixer, wondering what he meant. “Nobody deserves to live with such a terrible life. You’ve kept Alkira locked up in a cave all this time, treating her with such poor parenting. You’re nothing but a monster!” Fixer exclaimed. “Alkira deserves better, and she made it clear that she does not want to live with you anymore. Now that she left home, she no longer belongs to you.” The larger fox laughed. “Hahaha, well then, if she is no longer mine, then where is she going to go eh? She won’t survive without me!” “She will stay with me!” Fixer announced. The fox then looked at Fixer surprised, and motionless. Alkira, did the same, she didn’t know what to say. “That is, if you want to.” Fixer said, turning to Alkira. She looked at her new found friend, and then looked at her father, then back at Fixer. After a deep breath, she nodded at Fixer. “No.” The larger fox remarked quietly. “Then its settled.” Fixer exclaimed, turning to the large fox. “Go home, and don’t you dare come back.” The larger fox glared at Fixer for a moment. Fixer knew he was defeated, there was nothing he could do. The larger fox growled loudly at Fixer, before he began to slowly stand up, and then huddled down the main road, away from Fixer and Alkira. Fixer and Alkira watched the fox walk away, before Fixer sighed a breath of relief. He then turned to Alkira. “Alright then, let’s get you home.” Fixer exclaimed feeling quite exhausted. Alkira was shocked about the events that just happened, but she smiled weakly back at Fixer, also feeling tired. .... Now at home, Fixer was in one of the top rooms, cleaning up some things, while Alkira was at a window, looking at the sunset. Fixer then emerged from the room, slapping his hands together. “Alright, there we go. Your room is ready to go.” Fixer exclaimed. Alkira turned her head, and looked at Fixer. She looked at him, and could not help but smile happily. She ran over to Fixer, and gave him another hug. “Thank you, Fixer, you saved my life today.” Alkira said in his shoulder. Fixer hugged back, knowing he did a good job. “It’s okay, Alkira.” Fixer replied. “I promise that from now on, you will never have to live in darkness again.” These words were very touching to Alkira, almost to the point of tears. As such, she decided not let go of Fixer. “Haha, alright, that’s enough.” Fixer laughed to Alkira, who still had Fixer in her arms. “No, I’m not letting go.” Alkira replied in a teasing voice. “Haha, oh boy.” Fixer exclaimed, as he tried to find ways of making Alkira let go. After a few struggles, they both fell over and laughed at it all. Both were happy as the sun set on that treasured day. .... Meanwhile, back at Stonegem Mountain, the larger blue fox stood at the entrance of his cave, looking out at the forest below, and the faint village lights in the distance. “You think you’ve seen the last of me, do you?” The fox grinned. “Don’t worry little yellow fox. I, Ensham, will be sure to welcome little Alkira to her new home, real soon.” Ensham remarked, before busting into laughter. There was only one thing on his mind from that day. Revenge. Revenge on Fixer the Fox. Trivia * The episode title 'Fox and Found' is a joke on the term 'Lost and Found'. ** This is further referenced in the story, as Fixer finds Alkira, who was lost in Forgone Forest. * Stonegem Mountain is a joke on Gemstones, as Gem and Stone are switched to create Stonegem. * When Fixer asks Alkira if she is alright, after defeating Ensham, it's symbolic of Fixer doing the same action, back when Fixer first meets Alkira in Forgone Forest. Category:Episodes Category:2017